Alone
by psychobunny410
Summary: [songfic][one-shot][OC] Can't think of a summary for this. So, just read and review, please?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the chars mentioned and the idea. I was really bummed out when I started this. Also, 'Sometimes' belongs to Papa Roach I just borrowed it.

--------------------------------------------------

_**I'm dreamin about tomorrow, I'm thinkin of yesterday, I consume myself in sorrow this moment in time is what I betray, I am searching for the answers**_

In a dark alley, sitting up against an empty dumpster next to a couple of empty boxes was a guy hunched over with his hair in his face, wearing all black. He was thinking about the past events that have recently happened the day before. Rain started to pitter-patter on the roofs and streets from the dark, heavy clouds from above.

It didn't bother him one bit but what was clear on his mind sure was though. He closed his eyes to fight back tears but they fell with the rain any ways. Bystanders passing by the alley paid no heed to the lone person. 'People are such unkind animals. Only thinking for themselves, toying with each other, and being selfish.' He thought with such bitterness that it would make sugar cookies taste sour.

He stood up with his fists clenched at his sides. Heading to the entrance of the alleyway. He heard a child from down the street a ways. "Mommy, I want that toy in the window." The child screamed as a child would when they don't get what they want. He looked at the sight as the parent silently gave in so that the child would stop making such a scene out in the public view and walked into the toy store to obviously purchase the wanted toy.

He scowled at such a sight. If he had a child they would surely not get everything in sight they wanted. Which seeing, as they would only play with the said toy for a couple of days before getting bored and wanting a new one. He sighed, looking for some place to go now. Seeing as he had no home to go back to as his beloved was wrongfully murdered. He looked up towards the dark, rainy sky for an answer or sign.

_**I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause I don't know which way to go, I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life is spinning out of control**_

It only started to rain harder and began matting his hair to his head. He looked down at the ground wondering why all this happened. Just yesterday morning everything was perfect.

----flashback---

Yesterday morning at six, he awoke to see his wife starting down at him like a protecting angel. Her chestnut brown hair cascading over her shoulders and just barely touching the sheet where he was. A brilliant smile was on her face and her bright chocolate brown eyes that expressed her inner emotions as bright as day itself.

"Hey." He said with a lazy smile. She giggled then kissed him. "What's so funny?" He asked with a goofy smile. Her kisses always seemed to give him a spark of excitement. She shook her head with a chuckle before giving him another kiss. He gave a low, excited growl while wiggling his brows at her. She quickly gave a squeal of delight as she hopped out of bed.

This started the chase around the apartment building. A small cat and mouse chase is you would like to call it. Which ended up with him catching her and carrying her back to the bedroom for a private moment.

After that little episode it was the same routine like always. Where she went to work and he stayed home. Seeing as he hadn't had that much idea to this world as his father always kept him in a cave on the outskirts of Bayville. But she was teaching him everything that has changed from the last time he had known about technology.

At three in the afternoon they went to meet each other at a street corner to go to their favorite small café just a crossed the street from where they meet at. He arrived a few minutes early. "Hey Delano!" His beloved said from half way down the street from him. He smiled but then it faded as he heard the sound of sirens.

Rounding the corner from behind his wife, two guys were running with guns in their hands. A squad car pulled up and a cop started shooting at them and they fired back. Everything to seem to be happening in super slow motion with Delano. 'Deborah! Look out!' Was the only thing he could think of but his mouth wouldn't move.

Deborah had a scared expression from what was going on and tried to get away. Except that a stray bullet pierced her right between the eyes, resulting in a quick death, as she turned around to see what was happening. Delano growled fiercely after seeing his wife fall dead to the ground. He ran into the shooting as the two officers were closing in on the suspects.

_**I never know what you want, I never know what you need, it was different from the start, when you cut me in two I never thought I would bleed, but I am searching for the answers**_

Without warning he ran up and knocked out the criminals with a few blows to the mid-section and a quick kick to the temple for both of them. All the while avoiding getting shot at. The cops placed handcuffs on the fugitives as Delano walked back over to his once beloved with a heavy sorrow.

The gaping hole from where she was shot was the first thing he noticed. To him her body was like that of a rag doll as she lay there. A small puddle of blood was forming next to her as he knelt down beside her. His whole body was shaking from just the sight alone. Her lifeless eyes had no sheen to them as they gazed out helplessly to an unknown destination.

He slowly got the nerve to pick her head up and lay it on his lap. He moved a few strains of hair out of her face. A few tears stung his eyes as he began to weep for the death of his loved one. Moving his hand a crossed her face, caressingly before closing her eyes. He felt so confused and alone now.

_**I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause I don't know which way to go, I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life is spinning out of control **_

---end flashback---

A streak of lightening lit the sky above as the torrent of rain continued. As the recurring memories past, he took notice to where he was. He wasn't even aware that he was walking till now. The surrounding area is a cemetery. In front of him is a freshly dug grave without a headstone. He knew who was going to be the resident of this grave, Deborah.

A smile actually grazed his lips as he remembered when she found out that he was a mutant. Finding someone who wasn't afraid of _them _was truly a blessing for him. He knelt down by the grave and broke down into tears that he's been basically holding back for sometime now.

To think that he would be going to her funeral in a couple of days was just awful and felt like a living nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He lay next to the grave on the wet, muddy ground and pulled out a silver chain from his pocket with both their wedding rings on it.

_**I will go this alone I don't need nobody's help, I've got to do this myself, Alone, Alone, Alone, Alone **_

This was the most he felt completely alone after his mom, older brother and baby sister got away from their father/husband. After a clash of lightening along with a thunderous boom, he clasps the necklace around his neck and tucked it underneath his shirt. Then ran a hand threw his hair to get it out of his face. Stopping after feeling the scar on his head from where a hatchet was buried.

He smiled again after remembering that Deborah didn't mind the ways that scar looked. Saying that it brought out a different side like to symbolize his willingness to fight for what's right no matter what. Which was true seeing as he got that for protecting and letting the rest of his family get away. Soon he was sad again.

Wondering if he would ever see Volt or Des or even his mother again. They could be anywhere. With the slow rumble in the distance and the rain easing up, sleep was starting to take over. He didn't care if he slept in a graveyard tonight. Seeing as it's the safest place to be. Soon, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_**I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause I don't know which way to go, I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life is spinning out of control**_

_**I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause I don't know which way to go, I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life is spinning out of control**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_**  
**_

A/N: Yeah I know some parts could be better but I just don't feel like going back to fix it. So, how was it? It's seems like I'm ending up doing one-shot fics for all my chars it's like. Seeing as I've already done Des even though it does involve A.p.R's char Marc.


End file.
